


The Lovers Escapade

by Yoyoyoyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Comfort, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Feelings, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoyoyo/pseuds/Yoyoyoyo
Summary: Lovers of songs and verses, kisses and hugs, fear and tears, they're together.





	The Lovers Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> We finally did it. The Lover au yet again no one asked for but I had to do something about the itch in my hands. It's been bugging me for a while now. This may or may not be a fusion of [this prompt](https://twitter.com/sevengasm/status/1170676281257558022) and [this prompt](https://twitter.com/jeonghannieya/status/1168793608985690112) and my own form of universe in my tiny head. Amazing prompts by twitter users [@sevengasm](https://twitter.com/sevengasm/status/1170676281257558022) and [@jeonghannieya](https://twitter.com/jeonghannieya/status/1168793608985690112) and now, enjoy reading my mess and let us waste our time together. 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jeonghan!
> 
> Alright. Alexa, play Taylor Swift's Lover!

* * *

_ **Yoon Jeonghan is reportedly preparing for a full-length album. Catch the full story here!** _

* * *

Happiness.

Every person that would see the man would always comment about how he looks so happy. Never did they see the Yoon Jeonghan smile like he just slept the whole week.

Stuck in between being exasperated and glad for his favourite hyung, Jihoon sighs with a smile on his lips. “Okay, we get it. You’re in love. Now will you please stop skipping around because it’s making me dizzy?”

Jeonghan’s laugh echoed inside the studio and honestly, no one had the guts to call him out for cackling so loud. Heavens, did they wish for that for such a long time; for Jeonghan to smile like that again, to giggle like that again, to just be genuinely happy once again. The sound of happiness from his voice is something that they know he deserves to have and whatever, or whoever, is making the singer happy, Jihoon is extremely grateful.

A giggle escaped Jeonghan’s lips while he plops on his chair. “Sorry, Jihoonie. Okay! I can record now! Let’s get back to work, cool producer!”

Jeonghan is happy. It’s a great sight to see.

* * *

_**A successful wrap of Jeonghan's latest album's local promotions and a surprise kick-off for his next, the singer personally announces that a full-length album is in the making!** _

* * *

The first months of dating had been quite hectic, but Jeonghan and Seungcheol somehow found a way to get through it. Countless of secret escapades, hidden meetings and private dates thrived so far, but it was a lot of work. Sacrifices were made to make time for each other. Lots of them. Jeonghan once travelled with his managers at midnight right after finishing his concert just to meet his beau. Seungcheol also would go straight to one of the singer’s shows in mask and stuffy clothes right after landing from Japan, even when he’s nursing a jetlag.

It was difficult, but maybe, they were worth it.

Because every time one of them sees the other, the fatigue would just sip out of their builds. That’s one of Jeonghan’s realization. He realizes it as he stands outside of Seungcheol’s apartment, make up still on his face. His hands were still quite trembling from his post-show energy. His clothes smell of fainted perfume and sweat. His hair is tangled and slightly matted. His eyes are slightly drooping as the heaviness of his eye shadows finally takes a toll on him. He must’ve looked terrible.

But Seungcheol opened his door, and Jeonghan blushes from where he stands.

Seungcheol’s eyes have always been expressive. That thing Jeonghan knows from when he first saw him. But, this, actually being stared at by those orbs, being the focus of Seungcheol’s sight… Jeonghan felt his heart beats faster. It wasn’t the same pace he felt when he was singing on stage just several hours ago, but it sends his senses tingling in a nice way.

He must’ve looked terrible, but Seungcheol looks at him like he’s an angel sent from heaven.

“Hey.”

Jeonghan’s face felt sticky and he himself is uncomfortable with it but Seungcheol pays no mind as he drops a delicate kiss on the man’s rosy cheek. The makeup should’ve faded by now, but Jeonghan’s cheeks remained red and blooming as his boyfriend nuzzles them.

“How are you feeling? Did your fever get down?”

Seungcheol only hums. He lets several beats passed before replying, seemingly drowned by the silence of the hallways and the moment they are sharing. “A bit,” he whispers. He is still busy dropping soft kisses on the younger’s cheeks when Jeonghan’s hands found their way on his hair. The older male sighs in contentment, feeling the fingers gently carding his locks. A massage delicately done on his shoulder had him dropping his head on Jeonghan’s own.

The way Jeonghan’s shoulders shake when he giggles had Seungcheol chuckling as well.

“Did you have the soup I ordered for you around dinner?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol nods. He pulls his head away and Jeonghan is already smiling fondly at the pout on his boyfriend’s lips. “Sorry I didn’t get to finish your set, baby. I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you on your next show.”

Suddenly, exhaustion is not existing anymore. It’s just overflowing affection running through Jeonghan’s veins as he stares at Seungcheol.

Cupping his cheeks, and noting that they are still quite warm against his palms, the singer smiles at his boyfriend. “You’re going to make it up for me by getting better and letting me take care of you, okay?”

A soft but happy sound of agreement is then pressed against Jeonghan’s lips and yeah, weariness did evaporate.

* * *

“Hyung, the car is ready – aren’t you hot in there?!” Seungkwan jeered as his eyes comically squint at Jeonghan’s outfit. The gorgeous singer is known for his looks and wardrobe fabulousness but right now, as he wears long-ass thick coat over huge-ass pants and shirts that do not match colours at all, and was that a leopard scarf, neon sunglasses and bright pink beret on his head? Seungkwan cannot take this view. “Hyung, you’re an eyesore!”

“But Kwannie! People can’t recognize me!” Jeonghan smiles and Seungkwan felt his head aching because Jeonghan sounds like he did something there, but all he did for real is make way for disaster.

The younger singer pulled out his phone and took a picture of his hyung, eager to show how horrible the outfit is to the man itself, even if the mirror inside the room is enough evidence. Striding over his colleague, Seungkwan deadpanned, “I don’t know ‘bout you but you’re totally an attention catcher with your horrible fashion sense.”

“People would notice horribleness?”

“People would judge anything that will interest them, hyung, including your mess of a fashion!”

“What if they talk about me being in there, Kwannie?”

The treble in Jeonghan’s voice caught Seungkwan off-guard. Jeonghan was not even smiling anymore. His eyes are currently home of fear and doubt as he bites his lip in anxiousness. “Hyung…” Seungkwan murmurs, not really knowing what to say. He does not need to worry about his next words because Jeonghan started rambling his distress.

“What if people recognize me, Kwannie?” the singer started, arms flailing as he pace around his room. “This is Seungcheol’s first performance in his hometown and you know how he loves his hometown a lot, right? This night would mean so much to him. This night would be so special for him! And, I – I can’t ruin it by people noticing me being there and gushing about what the hell am I doing there instead of doing, I don’t know! What they expect me to do? Like, making music or rehearsing for my tours or…” Jeonghan scoffs, “Or maybe like what everyone thinks I’m doing! Getting myself caught in dramas I didn’t even fucking ask for!”

By the time Jeonghan is finish with venting out his trepidation, he was already breathing hard. It just dawns on him that he plopped himself on his bed, the mattress soft against his back and the ceiling bright above his eyes.

His chest is unevenly heaving as he breathes, “Oh, God. I like him so much, Kwannie…”

“Seungcheol-hyung?”

“Yes, Seungcheol-hyung…”

Seungkwan can’t help but giggle because of how Jeonghan looks so out of it. He even used honorifics in calling his boyfriend as he stares wide eyes on the ceiling.

The younger singer slowly makes his way to sit beside his hyung, who looks like he got the realization of his life before his eyes. “Hyung, listen, you need to calm down first, okay?” he mumbles, slightly poking Jeonghan’s cheeks. The man finally tears his eyes away from the ceiling, much to Seungkwan’s relief. “What we’re going to do is we’re calling Minghao-hyung and we’re going to get help for your outfit, okay? An outfit that would not catch people’s attention, simple enough to blend you in the crowd but one that does not make you easily recognizable.”

Seungkwan’s plan seems plausible as Jeonghan gets up from his bed and nods his head. “Okay. Please call Haohao,” he softly agrees.

As he makes his call for their friend, Seungkwan does not forget to remind Jeonghan, “Hyung, Seungcheol-hyung likes you a lot, too.”

“You think?”

“I’m sure.”

Of course, Seungkwan is sure. The heart emojis that Seungcheol had replied when Seungkwan sent Jeonghan’s horrible fashion sense are loud tellings. Seungkwan could only stare at his phone with a giggle.

* * *

> **@jeongjeong**
> 
> jeonghan said in Buzzfeed interview that he's been listening to hiphop again these past few days!!!
> 
> trans: I've been listening to hiphop again, so maybe that explains why my playlist is currently dominated with it.

* * *

The place Jeonghan had been earlier is incredibly hot. But, of course, he expected it. A swarm of bodies jumping around and getting hyped in a room is bound to be scalding.

However, when a pair of arms wrapped its way around his body, Jeonghan felt a different kind of warmth. It’s not the same heat he gets when he’s in the middle of dancing people with loud music and bold lights. It’s not the same sweaty feeling he gets when the party gets a level higher. It’s not the same irritating feeling when he was forced to go out on a scorching hot summer.

The warmth goes right through his chest. It spreads until it reaches on his tippy toes. It shows its presence against his cheeks.

Seungcheol’s breath fans his nape and Jeonghan shivers.

“Thank you for coming,” the older male mumbles and the tone makes Jeonghan mushy all of a sudden. Turning around to face Seungcheol, he grins widely as he cups his jaw. “How can I not go?! This show is special for you! I want to see your smile in your special moments!”

Jeonghan has always been good at expressing his feelings with his lyrics. His sentiments are always well-received through his stanzas, but hearing these words coming out right from his lips, raw with feelings and not revised multiple times to make it fitting into the melody of a song, Seungcheol felt his heart beating faster. And to think that his high from performing had gone down several minutes ago...

But, no, all it takes for Seungcheol to feel like his breath is being taken away is by hearing Jeonghan saying the sweetest things to him. That’s all it takes.

He suddenly asks, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Why are you asking?” Jeonghan giggles.

“I’m sweaty.”

“When did that become our problem?”

To hell with the sweat, then! Seungcheol quickly held Jeonghan’s waist as he presses their lips together. “Just want to make sure that my baby gets the highest quality of kisses,” Seungcheol brushes against Jeonghan’s lips. It made the two of them a giggling mess.

After sharing several more pecks, or because they heard one of the staffs say that the venue is all cleared of any audience, only did the two let go of each other.

“I’ll just need to get my things and then we can go,” Seungcheol says as they walk towards the waiting room. Their hands are intertwined as they walk along the quiet hallways of the building, silence enjoyed and appreciated by the couple. The waiting room is empty when they get in there. It’s a relief. They really don’t have the energy to negotiate with anyone, those who are not their friends, who’ll see them together being all romantic.

Seungcheol had made Jeonghan sit on a couch nearby before dropping a kiss on his forehead. “Five minutes, baby and then we can go.”

Jeonghan adorably scrunches his nose, “Yah, I can wait for you even if you take hours, okay?”

As Seungcheol quietly puts things in his bag, Jeonghan takes his time watching him. Attending one of the rapper’s shows in the underground scene is hard to do, but he’d make it despite the difficulty. They are both performers, but at the same time, they are not. Jeonghan is reminded that their worlds may be similar at some point, but they have differences as well. Jeonghan is usually offered a waiting room much bigger than the one he is in right now, but as he eyes Seungcheol work his way around, he can’t help but be thankful that the room isn’t big. It’s easier to find Seungcheol like this. Jeonghan couldn’t bear to have him lost in his sight.

Jeonghan’s stages have always been wide and they are scary at some point.

Being in this room with Seungcheol, Jeonghan felt safe.

“Cheollie.”

“Hm?”

“I really like being with you.”

The sudden confession is definitely unexpected but Seungcheol only smiled through it. Jeonghan’s eyes are soft as they watch him walk towards where he is seated.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol begins, crouching down and resting his hand on Jeonghan’s knee. The singer looks down at him with an affection that showers Seungcheol in incredible glee. He could see stars in Jeonghan’s orbs and maybe Jeonghan sees the same. Maybe their eyes are mirror of each other. Maybe their eyes aren’t different, only parallel universe of fondness and care.

Gathering Jeonghan’s hand with his free one, Seungcheol tenderly kisses his boyfriend’s palm. “I really like being with you, too, Hannie,” he sighs. He stares back at Jeonghan’s glistening eyes as he grins. “I really like you, Jeonghan.”

“Really?”

“Hm. I still can’t believe we’re dating sometimes.”

Jeonghan whines, “You need to believe! I can’t be the only one thinking we’re in a relationship!”

“That’s not what I meant, sweetheart, but alright,” Seungcheol chuckles.

Jeonghan hits his boyfriend’s chest playfully before biting his lip, eyes wide and cheeks blushing as he asks in a murmur, “But you really like me?”

“I really, really, like you, Jeonghan.”

“I really like you, too, Seungcheol…”

“Would you still like me even if I don’t wear nice clothes?”

“Of course!” Jeonghan says. He pauses for a moment before staring at Seungcheol, now with panic on his orbs, “How about me?! Would you still…”

Seungcheol hasn’t let him finish as he kisses Jeonghan gently. “Of course. You were beautiful in that leopard scarf and neon sunglasses, by the way,” Seungcheol says as they part ways. It takes Jeonghan several seconds to snap out of his daze after getting kissed before it dawns on him.

“Wait, you saw that?!”

“Kwannie sent me a picture.”

“The heck?!”

* * *

Seungcheol had always found it amusing how Jeonghan randomly uses napkins for his lyrics. Even from the first time they met, he can clearly remember how Jeonghan writes on a napkin in the middle of a formal party – expensive champagne and all – and diligently at that.

He would like to use that reason as to why he is leaning on his kitchen island, silently watching his boyfriend hunched over the counter, writing diligently on a napkin he probably got somewhere. The napkin oddly looks like the cloth from the restaurant they ate at last night. Adorable – oh, yeah. Adorable. Maybe Seungcheol is watching because Jeonghan looks so adorable in his kitchen, and not to mention, looks so perfect as well.

Of course, Jeonghan has his own kitchen in his own apartment, but he, in Seungcheol’s kitchen – Jeonghan fits so well in Seungcheol’s kitchen.

A piece in a puzzle.

Amazing.

Maybe Jeonghan should visit more often in Seungcheol’s apartment – or just stay, maybe.

When Seungcheol figures that Jeonghan is done writing, observing from how he sighs and smiles proudly after dropping his pen, the older male makes his appearance known. “Mission accomplished, angel?”

Jeonghan lets out a cute squeak that made Seungcheol’s heart jump a little in happiness. “Yah! Don’t do that!” the angel whines with an apparent pout on his lips.

Seungcheol only laughed as he rounds the kitchen island to sit on one of the chairs of his dining table. Comfortably settling himself on the seat, he reaches a hand out to the younger male. Jeonghan instantly grasps it.

“Sorry. You look really good when you’re writing,” Seungcheol mumbles against Jeonghan’s hair after the younger male is pulled to sit on the older male’s lap.

Embarrassingly so, like he’s on autopilot, Jeonghan quickly wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. The magic of playing hard to get now turned into dusts as he wiggles a little to find cosiness in straddling Seungcheol’s thighs. After settling himself, he shrugs, “Maybe you’ll look as good if you stop typing and start on writing with your hands for the added aesthetic.”

“My phone is my life, baby.”

“Then maybe you wouldn’t ever be as good looking as I am when I’m writing, then.”

The two enjoyed their time making annoying faces towards each other before Jeonghan stated, “You know what? I really hate it when you make me sit on your lap while you’re sitting on a chair like this. I mean, why not on the couch? On the bed? Why here on your dining chair?”

“Maybe this is kinkier, babe.”

Jeonghan’s expression quickly changed, eyes now wriggling with a mischievous smile on his lips, “Oh, is it?”

Seungcheol barks a laugh. Gods. Jeonghan never fails to make him amused. The man is just so charming and Seungcheol feels so whipped, he thinks he’s under a spell or something. “Oh my angel, my charming angel,” Seungcheol coos on Jeonghan’s ears as he hugs him closer to his chest. Giggles are delightfully pressed against strong shoulders in response. Jeonghan feels so giddy.

Being called angel by the man he adores the most? Heaven.

* * *

“How long are you and Seungcheol-hyung dating already?”

Jeonghan’s neck snapped in a whiplash, eyes scanning like eagles for any filming cameras around. He heaved out a sigh when he saw that almost all the staffs are just packing, if not resting.

He finally turns to the person who asked him and said man is now sporting an apology in his eyes. Soonyoung. His name is Soonyoung. He’s a popular choreographer and, from what Jeonghan heard, is a close friend of Seungcheol (just like Jihoon) and it just so happens that he got to work with him in a music video. Jeonghan didn’t expect to get asked in the set, though. He thought that this kind of conversation is better discussed in a more private space with only close friends around.

“I – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask you that,” Soonyoung mumbles. Jeonghan was silent for a moment and Soonyoung continues talking. “Sorry. It’s just that, hyung talks about you a lot – ”

“He does?”

Soonyoung blinked his eyes before nodding. “Um, yeah, so it makes me curious how long are you guys, you know,” he trails off, hands moving awkwardly in front of him that got Jeonghan laughing a bit. “You look like you’re saying a really forbidden word,” he follows, but then silently laments about it.

Him. Dating. Seungcheol and him dating. Yeah, that would really cause an uproar.

It turns out that Jeonghan is not so silent in grieving about his realization, though. Soonyoung sends out a comforting smile to his direction. “Don’t worry much about your relationship. You two look really happy. That’s what you should be thinking about.”

He felt the corner of his lips tugging to a smile. “Cheol is surrounded by great people, huh,” he says. Soonyoung only shakes his head with a humble chuckle. “Ah, no. Seungcheol-hyung influences the people surrounding him, so it’s more because of him that we’re like this than him being the amazing person he is today because of us.”

Jeonghan can’t help but agree. His world seems brighter upon meeting Choi Seungcheol. He just brought the light.

* * *

_ **"I'm happy," says Jeonghan. Is someone making the singer-songwriter happy today? Catch the full interview here.** _

* * *

Jeonghan has never been this explored in his whole past dating experiences. It surprises him a little, how he feels a lot in this bond that he’s afraid of what will happen when it ends up just like his past relationships. It’s a dread he awfully hates.

But then, suddenly, he is reminded how happy he is, how contented he is, how comfortable he is at the pace. He is reminded that this relationship is like no other compared to his previous exes (some of them, he wants to bury ten feet under the ground) and how scary it may even sound, but if ever this relationship ends, Jeonghan would probably still think a lot about it and cherish every moment he had.

Oh, shit. He’s getting deep, isn’t he?

Oh, well. Maybe nine months of dating the Choi Seungcheol really makes you the happiest man alive. The package also comes with a great amount of domesticity as he finds himself standing once again outside of Seungcheol’s apartment, holding a month worth of groceries. Jeonghan feels like he’s almost living with his boyfriend because of the amount of time he sleeps over. He didn’t count, but he sleeps more times on his beau’s flat compared to his own in a week.

The giddy feelings tickle Jeonghan’s chest. He giggles.

The sound of the apartment’s door opening pulled Jeonghan back from his domestic imagination. When his eyes meet warm ones, he knew he didn’t need to imagine. He has the real person right in front of him.

The person greets him.

“Hi, baby.”

“Hi, Cheollie.”

Jeonghan hasn’t even realized that Seungcheol already grabbed the groceries away from his hands. “Yah, you should’ve told me so I could’ve picked you up,” Seungcheol softly scolds and the tone is already mastered by Jeonghan. Behind the reprimanding tone is a quiet tone of gratitude. He knew that his boyfriend is thanking him as well.

Pecking Seungcheol’s dimpled cheek, Jeonghan smiles, “It’s okay. They’re not that heavy.”

“Still, even without groceries or not, call me next time if you need to be picked up, okay?” Seungcheol asks for the last time. Jeonghan could only nod with a fond grin on his face. He didn’t find it helpful to counter back that the reason he didn’t bother getting picked up is because he knew about Seungcheol’s flight arriving just a couple of hours ago.

Seungcheol, being Seungcheol, would just insist that he would still pick Jeonghan up and Jeonghan, being Jeonghan, knew that his boyfriend wouldn’t let it go.

“Anyway, enough about me! Tell me about Europe,” the younger male beams as he plops himself on Seungcheol’s couch.

Seungcheol had also dropped his body, leaning his back on the sofa’s armrest. His arms are opened and Jeonghan immediately took the invitation. He crawls towards his boyfriend’s welcoming embrace, back leaning against Seungcheol’s chest as he settles in between the older male’s thighs.

Wriggling a bit so he could lay his cheek on the older male’s shoulder and have a view of Seungcheol’s face from the side, Jeonghan giggles, “Come on, tell me about Europe! I will be touring there soon!” Jeonghan felt Seungcheol crouching the leg he has against the back of the sofa, and Jeonghan sighs. It gives more comfort and cosiness. Jeonghan feels more encaged towards Seungcheol’s warmth. He feels so dreamy that he ends up saying in a doze, “How’s Europe…”

Seungcheol’s chest vibrates when he chuckles. Jeonghan looks like he’s about to get succumbed by sleepiness, but still trying to battle against it. The wrinkles on his eyebrows tell Seungcheol that he’s losing against the dark magic of lethargy, though.

“I think everything I’d say would just be forgotten seeing as to… how you’re about to dive in your beauty sleep,” he mumbles after kissing Jeonghan’s forehead.

Like a rubber band getting flicked on his skin, Jeonghan brutally shakes his head. “Ouch,” Seungcheol groans when his boyfriend’s head hit his nose. Jeonghan kissed his nose in apology before snuggling closer to Seungcheol, eyes already wide awake and grin blinding like the sun.

“Yay! I’m awake, honey! Now, where were we? Europe, yeah! How was it?”

“You’ve been there, Han.”

“Not at your place there, though.”

“Which reminds me…” Seungcheol suddenly trails off. The tone made Jeonghan anticipate to what the other will say. For some reason, he felt like his anticipation would mean something heavy is being dropped upon him.

“When’s your tour there?”

“Three months from now on.”

“Cool.”

Seungcheol adjusted so he could see Jeonghan’s face clearly.

“Want to meet my friends?”

Jeonghan felt like Seungcheol intentionally positioned himself earlier so he could make fun of the former’s face when he blushes. Of course, the younger male blushes. Jeonghan’s cheeks redden so hard, he felt like a bomb down to five seconds before exploding. Or maybe he might’ve already exploded inside because his heart is ramming violently against his ribcage and Jeonghan is blinking so fast and what the fuck is Seungcheol laughing for?!

After waking up from his stupor, Jeonghan just found himself hitting Seungcheol on his chest. “You think you’re funny?! Huh, you think that’s funny!” Jeonghan screeches through gritted teeth.

Seungcheol’s laugh lasted for almost a minute before he found himself choking on his breath. “Okay, okay – I’ll stop, baby. Wait, okay – I won’t laugh anymore!” he surrenders, but it’s hard not to laugh, especially if Jeonghan looks so adorably mad. But Seungcheol’s trying his best.

Slowly and carefully, Seungcheol wraps his hands around Jeonghan’s wrists. The younger male still has his dagger eyes on but at least he’s not pulling away, so that counts as a win!

Like a kitten being tamed, Seungcheol’s moves are calculated as he laid back down on the couch with his hands still wrapped around Jeonghan’s wrists (he was almost thrown off the sofa by Jeonghan’s kicking). The singer didn’t pull away when he was dragged along, though, so Seungcheol took it as a good sign. The older male made sure that Jeonghan is comfortably seated on his abdomen before he started peppering tender kisses along Jeonghan’s wrists.

“Yah, stop that,” Jeonghan slightly laughs when he felt teeth grazing his skin. When Seungcheol continues to give little bites on his wrists, Jeonghan speaks, “Do you really want me to hit you again?”

That stopped Seungcheol.

“Not mad anymore, angel?”

“I wasn’t mad!”

“Oh?”

Jeonghan whines, already pushing himself off of straddling his boyfriend but Seungcheol held his thighs in place. “Sorry. I’ll stop teasing you, I promise. Come here,” the older male pacifies. Jeonghan, still pouting, felt his chest against his boyfriend while his face gets showered with kisses, and soon – Seungcheol’s lips are moving against his.

“You’re so annoying,” Jeonghan pants when they part ways. Seungcheol and his stupid grin made it hard for him to hold back the smile forming on his lips.

Seungcheol pecks his lips some more before presenting the topic in hand that got buried by their playful banters and kisses. Jeonghan felt himself blushing again. “You really want me to meet your friends?” he mumbles.

The concern in his eyes and his voice must’ve been obvious because Seungcheol spoiled him again with lips brushing lightly against his. “You had already let me meet your friends. It’s fair I introduce you to my friends as well.”

“But my friends are also my colleagues, Cheol. Of course, you’ll meet them.”

“Are you not comfortable meeting my friends, Jeonghan-ah?”

The question made Jeonghan gasped and frozen for a moment. Seungcheol, with Jeonghan still perched on his stomach, pushes himself from lying to sitting with his back on the armrest. Jeonghan is still unmoving. Hands quickly made its way around his waist and Jeonghan’s immobility is cracked. He looks up to meet Seungcheol’s comforting orbs looking at him with so much affection.

Seungcheol’s palms are warm as they rub against his waist. “Listen, Han. I wouldn’t force you to meet them if you’re not comfortable, okay? It’s okay. I’ll understand,” he soothes.

Jeonghan lets out a strangled noise in his throat that sounds like a whimpering kitten. Seungcheol can’t help but caress his cheeks at the cute sound. However, how endearing it may sound, it means that something is bothering his angel. “Babe, don’t,” using his thumb, Seungcheol brushes Jeonghan’s lower lip so he would stop biting and bruising it with his teeth. Jeonghan is definitely stressed.

“What is it, angel? You can tell me.”

The singer heaves a deep breath as he squirms a bit on Seungcheol’s lap. “I want to meet your friends, Cheol… I really do. I’ve been meaning to – since I’ve met Soonyoung, I thought I’d like to meet some of your friends as well,” he mumbles. Seungcheol’s thumb rubbing circles on his hip encourages him to continue. “I want to meet the people who makes you happy, of course… I want to meet the people who adore you like I do…”

“Then what’s the matter, babe?”

“What if they end up not liking me?”

Seungcheol’s chest hurts seeing the blaring alarms in Jeonghan’s eyes.

“Cheol, a lot of people hate me. I dated a lot before we dated – what if they don’t like a person like that for you,” Jeonghan started rambling. His eyes are looking everywhere but Seungcheol. Tears are starting to gather in his eyes. And when he widened his eyes, like a realization just hit him hard, Seungcheol quickly leans in to kiss his temple.

He turns to Seungcheol with dread in his voice, “Or worse – what if someone had already talked bad about me to them, Cheollie?”

Jeonghan felt a hand cupping his cheek oh so softly that he feels like he’s being cradled to sleep. “Hannie, eyes on me.”

Seungcheol had his eyes on him, and Jeonghan meets his loving gaze, and their senses are certainly locked towards each other. It’s like a second nature. Whenever one of them catches the other’s eyes, the other would quickly receive. It’s something that calms Jeonghan; having someone to look at when he can’t focus on what’s happening around him.

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol’s voice is soft when it starts. “You are charming. You are amazing. They would like you.”

Still, from all the things Jeonghan had gone through, doubt has been engraved on his mind. “But what if they don’t…?”

_Would you leave me?_ Jeonghan would like to add, but he’s too scared. Just the thought of it being answered possibly by a yes or no is terrifying. Jeonghan can’t.

However, Seungcheol only smiles at him, leaning unobtrusively in his space as he brushes their noses together. “Then, their lives suck. Or they’re blind. I’ll have to take them to the doctor for a check-up. They will need to thank you because you made them realize that there’s something wrong with their sight.”

A giggle escaped from Jeonghan’s lips and Seungcheol basks in it.

“There. My angel’s smiling…”

_I love you_, Jeonghan would like to say, but his tongue is caught in a weird tangle of feelings.

But looking at Seungcheol’s eyes, maybe he didn’t need to say it as he sees the words reflected on his lover’s orbs as well.

Lover.

Seungcheol is truly his lover.

* * *

**_Yoon Jeonghan finally found another muse for his songs? Yoon Jeonghan and the underground rapper/son of C.G. S.COUPS reportedly dating._**

* * *

Jeonghan felt his eyes blanking for a moment.

One photo. Just one photo of them together caught when they were walking along a street had made it possible for hundreds of articles to be published in only a couple of hours. Videos talking about his past relationships started getting attention again. His boyfriend’s name is climbing at the top of real time searches once again, but now for a whole different reason. People digging about Seungcheol, how long would he last as the person in Jeonghan’s songs, has been one of the hottest topics since that morning.

Jeonghan feels... what does he feel?

Seungkwan, who’s beside him, gulps before he speaks, “Hyung, how about, um, maybe you should get off your phone for a while – ”

“Is it always like that, Kwan? Everyone just thinks that every person I date’s just going to be subjects for my songs? Is it like that?”

“Have you talked to Seungcheol-hyung?” Jihoon asks from his other side. The two colleagues had saw how Jeonghan visibly gulped. Jihoon furrowed his eyebrows, “Hyung, why – ”

“What if he hates me, Jihoon?” Jeonghan mumbles. Seungkwan and Jihoon looked at each other. They can’t stand looking at Jeonghan, especially after hearing how broken his voice is. It reminds them of how devastation got into the singer years ago, but for some reason, this one looks more heavy… feels more heavy.

With their eyes still on each other, Seungkwan and Jihoon both heard Jeonghan saying, “He just had his successful show last week. His name even trended, and then – and then this shit pops up to ruin everything.” Jeonghan’s voice breaks as he continued, “I ruin everything for him… what if he leaves me?”

“Hyung, Seungcheol-hyung wouldn’t do that.”

“What if he does?”

Seungkwan would’ve insisted more that Seungcheol would absolutely not leave him but Jihoon’s eyes stopped him. Seungkwan felt ashamed. Why is he even going to fight Jeonghan when he’s having doubts? He saw what people did to Jeonghan. Of course, he’ll be doubtful.

Jihoon reaches out a comforting pat on Jeonghan’s shoulder. This should do for now.

“Rehearsal starts in five minutes, hyung.”

Jeonghan nods. Right. Two weeks before his tour in Europe.

“Thanks, Jihoonie.”

Maybe Jihoon is the only friend of Seungcheol that he’ll get to meet.

* * *

> **@foryjh**
> 
> our angel cried tonight!!!! （πーπ） we love you, hannie!!!! **#PurpleRoseInENG**

> **@1004static**
> 
> WE WILL PROTECT YOU YOON JEONGHAN! WE LOVE YOU!!! **#PurpleRoseInENG**

> **@halobased_strawberryshake**
> 
> please always show support for our bub :(((( hannie-yah please always be happy **#PurpleRoseInENG**

* * *

Jeonghan found himself in the middle of the wide stage, gripping his mic tighter as his chest heaves a patchy rhythm.

“Wow,” was the only thing he said that got the whole stadium screaming. Jeonghan had seen a lot of faces around and he does not know who among them had talked about his dating reports like a feast the previous weeks before he went touring. He can’t decipher who among them had probably hurt his feelings, but damn, seeing their faces smiling, grinning and enjoying his music – a piece of him – Jeonghan felt so grateful.

At these times, he does not really know what to feel. Jeonghan had been on countless issues in his career, but he thinks this is the first time something pops out on a date near his tour.

Or maybe this is the first time he was so affected.

Maybe because this is the first time he felt like this.

He was getting emotional.

It only dawned on him that maybe his eyes started getting teary when he heard the audience sympathizing with him. “We love you, Jeonghan!” they would shout and Jeonghan felt another wave of emotion searing through his bones.

Being a celebrity is so hard.

Jeonghan couldn’t hide the fact that he was hurt about all the theories he read about his relationships on social media, how some of them came from his own fans, and how everyone seems to treat Seungcheol like… like someone that could be replaced soon. But at the same time, this is the first time he was this hurt. Jeonghan knew that in his previous relationships, he almost didn’t give a fuck about whatever people would want to talk about on the internet regarding his dating life. He found it useless.

But not right now.

He tried so hard to protect Seungcheol and their relationship.

He saw it slowly unravel to the eyes of the people he tried so hard to avoid.

And Jeonghan can’t bring himself to blame them, to blame anyone, because they don’t know. They don’t understand.

Even Jeonghan himself can’t understand yet. One day, he just woke up and realized that Seungcheol is different. He means a whole lot different than anyone he had encountered before.

The audience’s cheers turn louder and Jeonghan thinks he sees his staffs cheering him from the barricades as well.

Jeonghan sniffles a chuckle. “That sounds disgusting, sorry,” he hiccups before giggling. For a moment, the audience seems very sympathetic of him, laughing as he did so. Not for long, however. After his breathing calmed a bit, the whole venue went silent, seemingly waiting for him to talk.

At moments like this, Jeonghan felt sentimental. It’s one of the moments where he felt he could be heard.

“I… just, thank you, you guys,” he starts and gods, he might cry again. “Just, I don’t know, you all are amazing… for sticking up with me. Just, thank you.” It was short, it was vague, but that’s pretty much his raw feelings. He’s a jumbled mess of words, a mesh of emotions flowing through his veins, a web of feelings in his chest.

His senses are delicate as he roams his eyes around the venue, scanning faces of his audience while he introduces his next song. Everyone seems to want to catch his eye but, suddenly, he was locked to a certain pair of orbs.

Jeonghan inwardly gasps.

The face smiles at him.

Jeonghan smiles back.

Before he cries again on stage, he’s just so happy that the music started playing so he could focus on singing.

But, no, he wasn’t really focus on singing.

The last three songs for the night were sang for a person. Jeonghan walked around the stage, engaging with the audience as he sings, but when a certain line hits home, his eyes are automatically finding its way to someone’s eyes. He feels like crying again, but he thinks his lyrics and voice are enough to let that person know that he is weeping for him because he means a lot.

On that night, Jeonghan sang for Seungcheol.

* * *

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry…”

Seungcheol wipes away the tears that streaks Jeonghan’s cheeks ferociously. Looks like it won’t stop any time soon.

Jeonghan’s body is shaking as he sobs his heart out. Maybe it was all the pent-up stress, the post-show high, the longing for not talking to his boyfriend for two weeks, for making himself believe that he’s totally fine, for all the emotions he felt in a course of a week that absolutely wrecked the shit out of him. Jeonghan cries like a baby in Seungcheol’s arms.

“I’m here, Hannie. I won’t leave.”

The line only made Jeonghan bawl harder and it’s so wrong to chuckle right now, but Seungcheol just did. That, with tears forming in his eyes as well. “Baby, we’re really going to end up crying together for the whole night.”

That made Jeonghan stopped howling, but his little hiccups oddly sound like a kitten’s whimper. “Sorry…” he mumbles again as he fixes his eyes on the ground.

Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan’s shoulders jerk with his breath’s hitches. The man is in his sweats and sweater, looking so delicate and fragile, Seungcheol thinks he’ll crack with a touch. But he can’t see the younger male’s expression. He needs to see Jeonghan’s expression. Even if it looks so broken, Seungcheol would embrace him still. He’ll accept every rupture. Everything.

He then carefully tips Jeonghan’s chin so he could look at his face. The moment he saw his angel, Seungcheol just breaks. “Fuck, I missed you so much…”

At that, Jeonghan lets out a strangled noise in his throat once again, a kitten’s whimper as Seungcheol likes to call it. The older male can’t help but chuckle this time.

While they wait for the remaining people to be out of the venue, Seungcheol took his time helping Jeonghan to calm his breathing. The singer had cried so much, his exhales are broken and inhales too shallow for their ears. They remained stuck together in the green room and both of them hadn’t let go of each other.

“I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says in the middle of silence. His voice is intact with weariness from performing but his breathing sounds better.

When Seungcheol remained hushed, Jeonghan pulled away from where he’s snuggling his head against the juncture of the former’s neck and shoulder. “Weren’t you mad?” he asks. Seungcheol certainly doesn’t look an ounce of mad, but he wanted to make sure.

Shaking his head with a tight smile, Seungcheol replies, “No, I’m not. Just sad, I guess… yeah, sad, not mad.”

“But I ignored you for two weeks, Seungcheol…”

“But you sang for me tonight, though.”

Jeonghan immediately blushes. Well, he isn’t wrong. Jeonghan certainly sang for him in front of hundreds of people. “Still…” he’d like to say, but Seungcheol had cut him off by kissing the corner of his lips. “Han, I’m not mad at you. I understand why you did that. I’m not putting that against you, alright? I’m just sad… I realized I really can’t bear without seeing you the first day you ignored me. The drought is insane! My chakra’s gone. Imagine my torture when it became 14 days.”

“I hate it when you put your humour in your supposed-to-be-serious sentences.”

“And I love it when you go sassy on me.”

Jeonghan smiles, “You love sassy me?”

“Nah. I love all of you.”

The singer had a small gasp. “You… you love all of me? So, like, you – you love… me?”

Seungcheol laughs as he stares at Jeonghan’s face. His eyes are wide as saucers and he looks so gullible, like something amazing just happened. Or maybe something amazing really did happen. Seungcheol decided to relish in that. He leans in to kiss Jeonghan, breathing out as he pulls back, “I love you, and no, don’t force yourself to say it back if you weren’t ready yet.”

The older male would’ve laughed at Jeonghan’s face contorted like he has been severely offended if his lips weren’t quickly sealed with strawberry balm lips. Jeonghan took it upon himself to ascend on Seungcheol’s lap and just kiss, kiss, kiss the living daylights out of him until the flavour of his lipstick remains on the guy’s mouth. “How dare you say I wasn’t ready yet…” he huffs when he pulls back a little.

The couple continued kissing, Seungcheol chuckling in delight every time Jeonghan manages to slip in an ‘I love you’ between their kisses.

“I love you, I love you. Cheol, I love you so much…”

Jeonghan almost – almost – felt embarrassed when his lips chased for Seungcheol’s when the latter cupped his face to put a distance between their faces. He would’ve complained, but the words that came out from Seungcheol’s lips effectively made him tear up again.

“Happy anniversary, angel.”

* * *

_ **Yoon Jeonghan finally back in Korea after finishing world tour!**_

* * *

“Ten seconds or else I’m going to break this door.”

“Love, please don’t.”

Seungcheol’s plea is unheard and Jeonghan is already at the count of five when the door opened, revealing an unimpressed Jisoo. “Jeonghan, I didn’t know you are not trained to wait.”

“Do you take me as some kind of an animal?”

“Yes. A wild animal.”

“Cheollie, Jisoo’s bullying me!” Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol, pointing an accusing finger towards the said suspect. Jisoo only watches in amusement as the older male pulls Jeonghan in a hug with kisses on the latter’s temple. They’re really lucky he’s leaning on his doorframe or else Jisoo would have shut the door close before them. “Guys, I’m single, no need to slap it on my face.”

Jeonghan’s ears perked up at that. “Oh! What’s your preference, Joshuji? I’ll help you!”

“See? A wild animal.”

“Honey!” Jeonghan whines at his boyfriend again. Seungcheol snorts, tightening his hold around Jeonghan’s waist. “Now, now, sweetheart, you and Shua have something to do, right? Time is running, baby.” Jisoo is almost vomiting from the side upon hearing Seungcheol’s love-sickening tone.

Jeonghan, just like his boyfriend, paid no attention to Jisoo’s teasing, anyway. At times like this, Jisoo is sure his bestfriend is totally doing it on purpose to annoy him. He really didn’t bat an eye at Jisoo making faces at him. The singer just beams, “Oh. Right!” He flashes his way inside Jisoo’s door after giving a peck on Seungcheol’s lips. The older male, once again, just watches in amusement and love.

“You’re so whipped for him. My goodness.”

Seungcheol laughs. “Hey, don’t say that now! I’ve been whipped since forever,” he shrugs.

Jisoo made another face. “You really think I’ve only known that now? You guys are already sappy since the ball.” They both remember it well. Of course, Seungcheol could not forget that moment. Watching Jeonghan writing on a table napkin was something he wouldn’t easily forget. Moreover, the moment Jeonghan looked up and caught him staring, Seungcheol knew from that point onwards that he will be whipped.

“Jeonghan loves you a lot, you know.”

Jisoo’s words feel like a warm blanket over Seungcheol. The latter felt as snugly as Jisoo proceeds. “I had to endure Jeonghan’s rant about,” he makes air quotes – “how gorgeous you are.” Seungcheol could only laugh while Jisoo rolls his eyes. The smile on his face tells him he’s not really annoyed, though.

“Hey, Seungcheol.”

“Yeah?”

“You’d take care of him, right?”

Seungcheol smiles, “Of course.”

“Okay. Just ring the bell when you want to pick him up,” Jisoo breathes out. It sounds like he was relieved. It sounds like he finally found peace after asking the same question to his bestfriend’s exes. Jisoo sounds like he just heard the answer that calms the raging waves of doubt on his bestfriend’s past relationships.

Jisoo thinks; maybe Seungcheol is the one.

Or maybe, Seungcheol is really the one.

Jisoo smiles as he stares at Jeonghan scrolling through his phone. He took strides towards him before asking, “Already found an outfit to wear?”

Jeonghan slightly furrows his eyebrows. “Yeah, I guess. Tell me what you think of it, okay?” he says before running towards the bathroom to change. Jisoo giggles fondly.

Maybe Seungcheol is really the one. Jisoo has never seen Jeonghan this worked up over his outfit in meeting his beau’s friends. As someone who learns not to give a damn about people who never stops shitting on him, Jeonghan looks very concern. Jisoo was scared before that Jeonghan had already forgotten how to feel, how to have feelings as he shuts his world after getting crumbled by the planet, but then Seungcheol came.

Jeonghan met Seungcheol.

Jisoo found emotions back on Jeonghan's eyes.

Jisoo wishes that soon, it’s not just friends the couple would meet. Families sound great.

* * *

_ ** Yoon Jeonghan and S.COUPS spotted with friends in Gangnam last night!** _

* * *

“Hey, I’ll just get us some drinks. Want to come with me, or you’re fine waiting here?”

Jeonghan lets his eyes roam around Seungcheol’s face for a moment. Seungcheol looks happier today. Of course, he’ll be happy. He was surrounded by people he treasures a lot and Jeonghan felt so special that his boyfriend had let him met them. Jeonghan felt like Seungcheol had opened up another side of him; an intimate side of him, like a part of his soul.

With a soft kiss planted on Seungcheol’s cheek, Jeonghan mumbles, “I’ll think I’ll just wait here for you.”

Jeonghan’s eyes automatically closes when Seungcheol presses a kiss on his forehead. Forehead kisses by Seungcheol always felt so cosy and comfy. Jeonghan had always felt like he’s being held in a soft lullaby every time his beau’s lips made contact on his forehead. Every kiss from Seungcheol makes him feel things he basks in a lot.

“Okay. I’ll be back.”

After watching Seungcheol get up from his seat, Jeonghan turned back to his boyfriend’s friends and he almost choked when he saw them all grinning at him.

“So, this is what Soonyoung talks about, huh,” Wonwoo mumbles against the rim of his glass. Jeonghan turned a questioning face towards the said choreographer but Soonyoung only hugged him, giggling, “Jeonghannie-hyung, I may or may not have shared your lovey-dovey moments with hyung to these rascals right here.”

Jeonghan blushed once again.

From the side, Hansol laughed with Soonyoung.

“I’m glad Cheol-hyung already introduced you to us, Jeonghan-hyung. The real thing does not compare to Soonyoung-hyung’s stories,” he shares, ignoring Soonyoung’s pinch on his sides. Hansol continues with a bright smile on his face before it twists into that of confusion. “Ah, hyung, I really thought I’d meet you after your tour in Europe! But then Cheol-hyung told me that he’ll just postpone and we’ll get to meet you some other time,” he pouts. It quickly disappeared, though as he shrugs his shoulder, “Not that it matters! We already met you today, anyway.”

Jeonghan mumbled a sorry to the young male. He just said that he and Seungcheol became busy after the tour so their meeting got postponed.

He didn’t dare elaborate that they were busy of each other then. Jeonghan sipped on his glass as memories of him and his boyfriend being all over each other the entire week after the tour flashed in his mind, making him red. Come on, really can’t blame him. They just made up that time and they missed each other a lot.

The singer shakes his head slightly to distract himself from those intimate thoughts. When he deems himself okay, Jihoon was already telling them about some random dude he saw bumping his head on a glass wall.

“I hope we’re not overwhelming you, hyung.”

Jeonghan turned to Wonwoo. “No, of course not.” Also, Jihoon and Soonyoung’s presence, whom Jeonghan had already formed a bond with, made it easier to interact. “You guys are incredibly nice,” he gushes. He laughs when Wonwoo gets a bit shy and unknowingly, he is already patting the younger male’s head. “Ah, no wonder Cheollie likes you a lot.”

“Hyung told you that?”

Jeonghan found it endearing how Wonwoo looks so much like a child when it’s about Seungcheol. Their circle of friends is so loveable to observe.

“He talks a lot about you and Hansol.”

“What did you think of hyung when you first saw him, Jeonghan-hyung?”

Jeonghan pauses before smiling shyly, “I thought he’s half.”

The snort that came out from Wonwoo tells Jeonghan that it’s not an uncommon knowledge. “He gets that a lot,” Wonwoo soon proves. “And the fact that Hansol is half makes a lot of people think that he’s probably the same as well. I couldn’t blame them, though. Seungcheol-hyung did spend a lot of time in Europe.”

A hum is what Jeonghan provides. “I should really stop assuming things. I almost didn’t want to talk to him because I thought I wouldn’t understand his accent. Thank goodness he speaks Korean,” he hisses. Wonwoo could only double in laughter beside him. “Ah, yes. His accent is strong when he speaks English. Still, you managed to talk to him, hyung. Must’ve been nervy.”

Ah, hell yes.

And it’s not even the accent Jeonghan was so scared about. He’d understand Seungcheol still. What frightening at that time was, yeah, probably Jeonghan’s reputation?

“Yeah,” Jeonghan nods. “Really got me the nerve.”

One thing about Wonwoo is his quick pace in picking up the atmosphere. Just by hearing Jeonghan’s tone and how his eyes look far, he understands that this isn’t just about accents anymore.

“Being a celebrity must’ve been hard.”

Jeonghan could only agree. He can still remember it well. The first time he saw Seungcheol, he knew he wants to be friends with him. He’s not even wishing for a relationship. He’s just really endeared by the man. It took all of his courage to have a conversation with him, noting that his image at that time wasn’t really the best. “I was in a lot of headlines that time – dating scandal, work drama, endless hate, name it,” he huffs. Jeonghan’s eyes are glassy as he bites his lip, “I was so scared Seungcheol wouldn’t want to make friends with me because of how bad my reputation was.”

A silence.

“I was actually scared you guys wouldn’t like me, too.”

“But we like you, hyung,” Wonwoo suffices swiftly. “And you ended up dating Seungcheol-hyung, so who’s really the winner here?”

Jeonghan giggles in happiness meeting Seungcheol’s friends that night.

* * *

_**Yoon Jeonghan rumoured to be the reason of several celebrity breakups? An insider’s report!**_

* * *

> **@dennyyu**
> 
> lol with how many times jeonghan had dated before yall really think he wouldnt get into someone else’s relationship????? lmao no guys **#jeonghanisoverparty**

> **@vi__lala**
> 
> WAIT ARE YALL SURE JEONGHAN AINT CHEATING WITH SCOUPS LOL PROTECT THAT BOI HE IS PRECIOUS **#JeonghanIsOverParty**

> **@cuuues**
> 
> this is the downside of having so many exes!!!! those previous relationship gonna hunt you to hell **#jeonghanisoverparty**

> **@brrbrrtea**
> 
> will jeonghan lose a boyfriend today? stay tune! **#jeonghanisoverparty** #jeonghan #scoups

* * *

Jeonghan threw his phone harshly against the wall. The screen cracks. For some reason, it sends a feeling of satisfaction to Jeonghan. His eyes are pleasant as they examine the now cracked phone on the ground.

But it’s not enough.

He can feel his throat closing. He can remember everything he had read on the fucking screen, even if it’s now pitch black. The damn thing is pitch black. But, no, Jeonghan can still see those opinions about him, engraved like a tattoo in his brain. Every message feels like they’re being projected right in front of his eyes and Jeonghan clenched his fists. Why is he still seeing them? Why can’t it disappear? Why can’t it turn pitch black like his phone? Why are they doing this to him? Why do they care about his business? Why? Why? Why?!

He feels so mad.

Jeonghan stomped towards the phone as tears gathered in his eyes. “Fucking phone – die, die, die!” he grits, teeth clashing together in anger, but his cheeks are wet and his shoulders are shaking. “Die!” he continues to step on the phone, hoping it would break into a million more pieces, hoping that what he had read on the screen would turn into ashes and be swept against the wind as he blows them all away – away from him, away from Seungcheol, away from their relationship.

“Die…” he breathes out.

Jeonghan’s feet feel numb. It hurts. His body slides against the wall, thoroughly spent, exhausted, drained. “Why,” his word follows.

From the other side of the room, he can hear Jihoon’s faint screaming. “Sue him! How dare he say that?! Sue him! We will give a statement!” the male argues.

Sue.

Oh, how he want to sue him so bad.

Jeonghan wants to punch that asshole face, kick him, hit him, hurt him. Why did he even date that sorry shit of a person? Oh, yes. Eighteen year old Jeonghan was a naïve, innocent man. But now, Jeonghan wouldn’t take shit anymore. If ever he’ll see his ex’ face, it will be hard to stop himself from punching the asshole.

But right now, Jeonghan does not know. He’s just so hurt.

Too much crying made the singer passed out and Seungkwan’s heart pains to see him like this. With Jihoon’s help, the two of them tucked Jeonghan to bed to let him rest. “Hyung does not deserve this,” Seungkwan mumbles while brushing the soft hair. Jihoon’s eyes hold rage.

“I’ll make sure to sue that motherfucker.”

For real, when will they give Jeonghan a break? He had been doing so well these past few months; smiling a lot, meeting Seungcheol’s friends, writing a bunch of songs, semi-publicly showing support for his boyfriend, hyping Seungcheol’s shows in his online stories, posting positive lyrics – and then a ghost from his past comes to hunt him and wreck his happiness. Are people really like that? If genuine happiness is seen from a celebrity, they would find a way to ruin it?

At this kind of times, Seungkwan thinks that their job being a public figure really sucks sometimes.

It was already afternoon when Jeonghan woke up with fingers still softly carding his locks. He opened his eyes to see that it’s not Seungkwan nor Jihoon.

“Seungcheol.”

“Hi, Jeonghan-ah.”

Jeonghan does not know if he really wants to see Seungcheol right now.

He turns his back away from the rapper.

If he caught a glimpse of Seungcheol’s eyes reflecting pain in them, Jeonghan’s too late to take back his action now.

“Go away.”

Silence.

“Are you going to do this to me again?”

Tears. Tears once again pooled in his eyes as he shuts them close. Jeonghan’s sight is blank but all he feels around him is Seungcheol, Seungcheol, everything is Seungcheol. Even with his eyes close, fuck, all he sees is Seungcheol.

“Can’t you see? Everyone hates me, Cheol.”

“They don’t know you, Jeonghan.”

“You don’t know me, too!” Jeonghan yells as he harshly sits and turns to Seungcheol. A whimper quickly made its way in his throat when he sees Seungcheol’s eyes widening in surprise to his outburst – or maybe to his statement. Frankly, he does not know. Jeonghan is so sensitive, he does not know what to feel. His chest throbs painfully as he sees the pain reflected in Seungcheol’s eyes.

Maybe their orbs are really parallel galaxies. As his own holds pain, the other male mirrors.

The younger male grips his blankets tightly as he sobs, “You don’t know me…”

“Then what about the times we spent together?”

Jeonghan freezes before letting out a harder weep when he heard Seungcheol’s icy tone. The rasp in his voice sounds so devastated and tired that Jeonghan can’t help but cry harder, knowing that he hurt Seungcheol.

Seungcheol.

The last person he wants to get hurt.

Jeonghan sees him staring back at him, eyes dead as they drown in tears. His enclosed fists tremble slightly and the younger male wanted to smooth them out, kiss them in comfort, but he can’t – not if he’s the reason why Seungcheol is keeping himself grounded.

“Seungcheol…”

The older male sighed deeply, “What are those for, Jeonghan? All the time we spent, what are those? I thought we’re getting somewhere. How long have we been dating?” Seungcheol scoffs. “Two years. Two fucking years, and you’re telling me I don’t know you…” his voice trails off and the dam he’s trying so hard to keep at bay just breaks. Tears just started flowing on his cheeks, ruthlessly painting his skin in streaks of agony.

“Cheol… I’m sorry…”

Seungcheol kept his hands on his eyes as he sobs, “I just – fuck, Han. I love you so much…”

Jeonghan threw everything out of the window as he embraces the man that made him feel a lot the past two years. “I’m sorry… I’m so sorry. I love you,” he whispers against Seungcheol’s hair. “I’m just afraid they’ll hurt you, too… I don’t want to get you hurt, Seungcheol. You’re so important to me. I can’t take it...”

It takes him a few moments to realize that Seungcheol had already carried him back to his bed and is now being cuddled. Seungcheol had slightly pulled his face away so they could stare at each other’s eyes and along with the softness of his orbs is the gentle tone of his voice. “Jeonghan, I knew what I’m getting myself into the moment I realized I liked you,” he whispers against Jeonghan’s lips. “We’ll fight together, okay? You have me by your side. You have our friends by our side. You have your family by your side.”

The younger male could only blink at Seungcheol. Gods, his boyfriend is so amazing. The accusations about him aren’t entirely right, of course, but the sight of Seungcheol only believing him makes him feel at home.

“We dated before,” Jeonghan finds himself speaking. Seungcheol’s patient gaze reassures him that he is being listened to. He continues after a gulp, “I was eighteen. Young, dumb, eighteen, Yoon Jeonghan. That person, he did all that shit men do to sweep innocent teens off of their feet, teens like me, and I was young and stupid.” Jeonghan laughed pathetically, “I didn’t know – I have no idea he was cheating on his boyfriend with me. I only knew when the guy barged in on our disgusting one month celebration of our relationship and I broke it off with him right there and then.”

He felt Seungcheol’s hands soothingly rubbing his arms. “And now he’s telling everyone his shit point of a story just because I did not agree to work with him. Why the hell would I want to work with a cheater?! And even if he has changed, the attitude he’s showing right now proves he’s still a fucking piece of trash!”

Seungcheol deluged Jeonghan with kisses all throughout his story. Hums and pacifying words were also bathed towards the younger male. Insults towards the asshole are slipped in here and there. The couple was then soon wrapped in silence.

Jeonghan was the first one to break it.

“Do you regret dating me?”

Seungcheol looked down to where Jeonghan is resting his head against his chest. With a placid movement of his hand, Jeonghan’s chin is carefully tipped in his direction. “Nope. Not even a chance. You might think of this as a risk, but hey, falling in love with you is one of the best things that happened to my life. I’d die regretful if I don’t have this relationship with you.”

Jeonghan sniffles a bit before pouting, “One of the best?”

Seungcheol grins. He knew they’re going to be okay now. “Being born is also one of the best. I wouldn’t have met you if my parents didn’t make me.”

“I haven’t met your parents yet, but I’ll tell you on them.”

What Seungcheol said next made Jeonghan squeak.

“Let’s have you meet them, then.”

* * *

They’re probably going to make it to the headlines today, but the smile on their faces were something everyone could relish into.

What matters for Jeonghan is that they’re comfortable attending the event jointly and they are both enjoying the night. To damn be with the news.

Minghao shows up beside him. “Does my event remind you of something?”

Jeonghan could only smile. Totally. It reminded him of when he and Seungcheol first had a conversation. Clothed with formal suits, expensive drinks in their hands, gazes friendly as they talk… Jeonghan remembers it so well.

“I think this is the first event where the two of you went together,” Minghao says to him. Jeonghan sips on his drink in question, “If you mean, like, semi-publicly, then yeah, but you’re a witness to our late night and out of the country escapades, so…”

Minghao cackles loudly. “Don’t worry. Only important people are in here, some close-knitted friends. If ever someone bothers you, you have the entire gang behind you in rescue,” he says. Jeonghan is thankful for the concern. Minghao has all the rights to invite anyone he wants for the launching of his clothing line but he still cares about his friends’ wellbeing. It’s a thoughtful act.

“Thanks, Haohao, but we have Cheol to protect us from the bad guys.”

“Did someone call me?”

Seungcheol magically pops out behind his boyfriend. Minghao looks like he’s about to run to not get caught up with the couple’s PDA. “Guys, before you go all over each other, please let me go away first.”

“Hey, we’re not that bad!”

“Whatever you say, Seungcheol-hyung.”

Yeah, Seungcheol could say whatever he wants, but the people in the event had been witnesses of their overflowing affection for each other that night.

* * *

_ **Yoon Jeonghan spotted in Daegu!** _

* * *

_**Yoon Jeonghan and S.COUPS getting serious?** _

* * *

_ **Insider's reveal: S.COUPS and Jeonghan are very inlove. It's a healthy relationship.** _

* * *

“Jeonghan-ah. Dinner’s ready, sweetheart.”

Jeonghan quickly pocketed his phone. When he turned, he was met with Seungcheol’s mother standing on the doorway, a warm smile on her face. “Come on. Seungcheol would be home later with his father. Don’t bother waiting for those two rascals,” she says with a grin on her face, like she did not just badmouth her husband and son.

It took the couple half a year from the day Seungcheol suggested they meet his parents before they were able to go. In the course of those months, Jeonghan did have phone conversations with them, but not going to lie, meeting them in person is a whole another level to their relationship.

To be fair, Jeonghan’s family had already met Seungcheol in those months as well. His family residing in Seoul makes it easier for the couple to pay visits.

So, now, they’re in Daegu, bonding with the Chois.

The meat on the table makes Jeonghan sigh. “These smell so good, Ma’am,” he compliments. Mrs. Choi looks like she’s glad with the praise, if her blush is anything to go by.

“This is Seungcheol’s favourite. Take a bite. Tell me what you think of it.”

The two spent their meal having an easy conversation and small laughs. Jeonghan realized that the Chois almost have the same smiles. They’re all gums and teeth and it’s just so adorable to look at.

He has a thing for Seungcheol’s gummy smile, Jeonghan guesses. Those trait had been present in his several songs for a while now.

Oh, yeah. Seungcheol. Sweet, handsome Seungcheol.

His mind drifts off to when they were just new to their relationship. Jeonghan had been hurt when his fans thought Seungcheol is going to be ‘one of his muses’ to his songs. Seungcheol being his inspiration isn’t wrong, though, but when people started treating the man as just ‘one of his subjects’ that could be replaced easily, Jeonghan doesn’t do well in that.

But, yeah, Seungcheol is his muse, and Jeonghan knew that he is an inspiration to the rapper’s verses as well, if his pet names tactfully thrown along the lines are anything to go by.

But Jeonghan has his favourite endearment in those verses, of course.

Angel.

Jeonghan smiles.

He likes it when Seungcheol calls him angel in his raps.

“Seungcheol’s fans like you a lot, Jeonghan,” Mrs. Choi chirps. It’s a huge contrast to Jeonghan almost choking on his rice. “Me? Seungcheol’s fans?”

Mrs. Choi hands him a glass of water before laughing softly. “Ah, maybe you didn’t know, but my son is kind of popular here in his hometown. Of course, underground scene is different to what you do, and he just does it as a hobby, but he’s pretty much loved here ever since he’s a kid.”

Jeonghan found himself smiling fondly, “It’s not hard to love him.”

“Oh! This is why Cheol’s fans love you, sweetie.”

At some point, Jeonghan thinks he’s kind of aware. The amount of fans mentioning his name every time Seungcheol drops something makes him think that people already found the correlation between their lyrics. It’s embarrassingly sweet since they’re basically singing and rapping to each other for a couple of years now, but hey, they’re in love! And artists in love are a sucker in showing their affection through their masterpieces. Sounds like a stereotype, by the way. It just so happens that Seungcheol and Jeonghan are victims of that stereotype.

Who knows? Maybe Seungcheol would always be a part of his songs. Even this moment he’s having with Seungcheol’s mother is urging him to write his feelings down with a pen.

Jeonghan then realized; wow, they already went far on their relationship. Both of them had successfully met each other’s families, friends and even visited each other’s hometown. Jeonghan feels the luckiest right now.

The front door of the house opens and both Mrs. Choi and Jeonghan turned to meet the arriving men. Mr. Choi’s voice is bright as he greets. “The day ended well! Hello, beauties!”

“You’re embarrassing,” Mrs. Choi replies, but nonetheless had let her son and husband peck her cheek.

“Mom, Dad is just telling the truth, though?” Seungcheol says as he rounds the table to get to Jeonghan. The older male then adeptly leans down to press his lips against the younger’s temple. “I’m home, angel.” He pulls a nearby chair, places it beside Jeonghan and rests his arm on the back of the latter’s seat.

Actually, Jeonghan had been shy with showing affection the first time they had dinner last week with Seungcheol’s parents. He would hold back holding Seungcheol, saying endearments, leaning close and ultimately kissing him when they are in the same room as Mr. and Mrs. Choi. However, his boyfriend seems to not mind. He’d kiss Jeonghan, cuddle him and call him by his pet names. Jeonghan had only felt comfortable when the married couple, albeit the gentle teasing, had seemed to enjoy watching the young couple with their own way of displaying their love.

Mrs. Choi reaches out a hand to pat Jeonghan’s ones. “Jeonghan, sweetheart, I’m sorry you’ll have to endure hearing those awful cheesy lines. Don’t worry. I’ve been with Seungcheol’s father until now and I haven’t died yet out of cringe so I’ll think you’ll do fine.” Both the men of the Chois whine to Mrs. Choi and Jeonghan blends in with his mischievous giggle.

“Oh, Jeonghan-ah!” Mr. Choi cheeps. “We found a good place for you! Magnolia flowers are present there if you want a good view,” the head of the family high-spiritedly announces.

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol with amazement in his eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol grins at him, brushing their noses together affectionately.

“I’ll drive you two there tomorrow so you could check the place, lovebirds,” Mr. Choi snickers. Jeonghan blushes while Seungcheol tells his father, “I’m not saying anything when you say things to Mom – ”

“Dare have my name in there or I’ll snatch Jeonghan to go flower shopping for the whole week.”

The two men quickly shut up while Jeonghan and Mrs. Choi shared a giggle.

* * *

“Hyung, sometimes I still can’t believe you already have a place in your boyfriend’s hometown.”

Boyfriend, huh.

Pft.

An elated laugh vibrated inside the room. Like an angel lying on the clouds, Jeonghan was lounged with soft blankets on their bed’s mattress. The sunlight peeking in through the windows provides a comforting glow on Jeonghan’s skin. He looks golden as he glows in happiness.

Rolling on his side, Jeonghan talks to the phone, “Then maybe you should visit me here so you’ll believe, then.”

Jeonghan recalls how the house looks like in his mind. Well, the house still looks fairly empty. They just recently moved in and it still needs a lot of work. Saying that Jeonghan is excited to decorate the place the way he wants it to be is an understatement. Right after he finishes recording for his album, the man went all out in planning and plotting designs for the rooms. His boyfriend can’t help but be thoroughly amused every time Jeonghan presents a rough sketch of his ideas.

Seungkwan’s pout on the screen made him laugh. The moment he was just about to tease the younger more, their home’s bell rang. “I think that’s Cheol,” Jeonghan says. Seungkwan nods before sticking his tongue out. “Time to hang up, then! Don’t want to see you make out in front of me!”

“Why would we make out through a videocall when we could just send you a high quality video?”

“Hyung, you’re gross! Bye!”

Jeonghan was still giggling when Seungcheol walks inside the room. He rolls around to meet his lover’s eyes with a loving stare. “How are you?” he asks. Seungcheol pulls him to a sitting position just to kiss him on the lips. Right after the kiss, he was pulled alongside his partner as he lays on the bed as well. The dork.

The older male pulls Jeonghan closer in his embrace. “I think Dad and I need to be in Japan next month. No underground rapping for a while, I guess.”

Jeonghan, with his head against Seungcheol’s chest, provides a pat on it and a kiss on his jaw. “Aw. S.COUPIES would be sad without their hot rapper.”

“You’re so horrible at making pet names.”

“That’s why it’s your job.”

Seungcheol chuckles, “Of course, angel.”

The couple enjoyed their silent time together, just lying on the softness of their bed, holding each other close.

Jeonghan was just about to fall asleep when he felt his boyfriend sitting up to lean on the bed’s headboard and as cheesy as it may be, the younger male’s body quickly yearned and followed the movement. It took him approximately ten seconds to find himself settled on Seungcheol’s lap. Yeah, he can’t be far from the man. Ew, but yeah.

“Your album will be released tonight.”

Jeonghan sighs, “My last.”

He immediately felt slightly rough hands gently cradling his face. When he blinked, his eyes are met with Seungcheol’s warm ones. The sunlight made it lighter in shade and Jeonghan was once again struck at how much he loves his lover’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this, Jeonghan? You can always continue with your career and I’ll be with you all the way, supporting you. You know that, right?”

Jeonghan thought a lot about it. He’s been in the industry for over a decade already. He even spent his childhood in the limelight. From a child actor to becoming a singer, the world had witnessed his upbringing by the media, recorded by thousands of rolling cameras that seem to never rest in eyeing his life. Almost his entire life was shared to everyone watching him.

Seungcheol is someone he’s not yet ready to share to the cruelty of his world, he thinks.

Turning his head to kiss one of Seungcheol’s palm, Jeonghan whispers, “I mean, yeah, I can still make music… I’m honestly still not certain about my career. I mean, music has been my life…” He watches as Seungcheol mouths an ‘of course’ and Jeonghan melts to the kind of love that is being given to him. He gingerly wraps his arms around the older male’s neck. “But I’m sure about one thing, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol waits.

Jeonghan meets him.

“I want to spend a lot of my time with you,” he breathes out. “Loving you, taking care of you, living with you – just, being with you, Cheol.”

His lips were met with a searing kiss.

Jeonghan’s mind blanks. He was reminded how intense Seungcheol’s kisses are sometimes, especially if he’s drowned with emotions.

Just like their kiss when Seungcheol proposed.

Heavens. That moment was something else.

“Wait, what, what,” Seungcheol chuckles when he felt his sweet angel sniggering in pure mirth between their liplock. Jeonghan’s gleeful eyes immediately fly to the direction where his engagement ring is prettily resting. The band gleams beautifully against his finger. Wow. All Jeonghan could do is squeal lightly in merriment, “Nothing. I just remembered we’re engaged now.”

A laugh quickly bubbles inside Seungcheol’s chest and it rumbles to the hilarity of it all. “Hannie, I wonder how long you are going to be on that phase. It’s been three months since I proposed, sweet fiancé of mine.”

“Oh! Coincidence! You proposed on our third anniversary as well, betrothed.”

“You and your bad endearments…”

“I’m trying, prospective husband!”

Seungcheol kisses him again in response.

* * *

_ **Yoon Jeonghan announces possible retirement: "Music has been a part of me and I'm sure I won't stop writing anytime soon. After thinking about it, I would like to settle down. I'd probably focus on that for the meantime. I'd still write, but most of my time would probably be spent with my family."** _

* * *

> **@foryjh**
> 
> not my fan side taking over, but i think jeonghan's going to get married soon ♡o(╥﹏╥)o ♥♡ baby im so happy for you!

> **@lovehannie**
> 
> he said he'd still write uwu imagine him writing about his familyyyyyyyyy (heck he dedicated a wholeass album for his boyfriend!)

> **@berrycherry_**
> 
> that one track in the album!!!! is that him telling everyone he's engaged or something!!!!!!!!!!! yoon jeonghan youre so precious!

> **@1004static**
> 
> SEUNGCHEOL AND JEONGHAN LOVERS

> **@halobased_strawberryshake**
> 
> someone asked if jeonghan's happy and our angel really smiled so wide he's so cute when he said "yeah! very happy!" so they ask again if 'he' is making him happy and yjh just "a lot! i love him so much" MOM IM CRYING HE PRECIOUS ༼ಢ_ಢ༽

> **@jeongjeong**
> 
> this account had been a long time fan of jeonghan and seeing him so happy, I couldn't stop myself from crying. choi seungcheol, thank you for making our angel happy!

* * *

Remember how Jeonghan had a long phase indulging in his engaged life? Turns out, as expected, he is worse as a married man.

The guy literally hits someone randomly, a cue that he’s about to go on a full story telling of his marriage. Sometimes, he would just stop in the middle of talking and snickers to himself. Other times, he would suddenly sigh and mumble, “I’m married to Seungcheol.” It’s been only two months since the wedding so their friends figured they have to endure the phase a bit more. Gods, help them.

“Are you sure you are my husband?!”

“It’s me, Jeonghan-ah.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“To our house, love.”

Jeonghan gasps, “Our house… your house, my house…”

Seungcheol sighs affectionately, “Yes, Han. Our house.”

It’s the phase, guys. It’s the phase.

Seungcheol carefully got Jeonghan off the car. His hands are also kept over Jeonghan’s blindfolded eyes. Yeah, yeah. Seungcheol is aware that Jeonghan can’t see with the blindfold on, but four years of being together made him learn that Jeonghan is a graceful snitch. He could just throw his blindfold away if he wants to.

Hm, well, Seungcheol did love that part of him, too but yeah.

Not today. Seungcheol wants to surprise him!

Jeonghan is already giggling as he felt the familiar path towards their home. The sound of their door opening screams familiarity in his ears that got him feeling so light and feathery.

And suddenly, the cloth covering his sight is smoothly untied.

He blinks for a while to adjust to the sudden light.

And then, he is greeted by their home.

Home.

Their home.

Seungcheol felt his heart beating fast as Jeonghan’s smile widens with every movement his eyes make. When he saw their tv screen, the lights he tried so hard to look for in various shops already placed on the ceiling, the DVD’s stacked beside their players, he smiled. When he saw their couches that the both of them would absolutely use for cuddling time, the soft carpet beneath it, the walls painted in soft ivory cream, the small frames of their memories resting on the side tables, he smiled wider. Everything looks like his sketches for their house. Jeonghan felt like his drawings came alive.

But when he saw his husband watching him with a loving gaze, that’s when Jeonghan smiles the widest.

“I love you!” he squeaks, kissing Seungcheol on the lips and he’s gone in a flash.

Seungcheol is left in the middle of the living room as he lightly shakes his head in entertainment. He bursts a laugh upon hearing Jeonghan’s excited squeal from the kitchen. Maybe he saw the blender.

After touring the whole house, Seungcheol found their bedroom as his husband’s last stop.

Jeonghan is looking over the view from where he stands, hands flat against the glass panes. The view of flowers blooming might’ve enthralled him a lot.

Seungcheol silently approaches him from behind. “Liked it?” he asks, arms snaked around Jeonghan’s waist. The younger male automatically clasps their hands together as he leans back on Seungcheol’s chest. “Did I tell you already that your backhugs are part of my daily necessities?”

“I thought sitting on my lap was it.”

“It’s also one of my essentials, but yeah, being cuddled while I’m on your lap is pretty high in my hierarchy of needs.”

Seungcheol snorts against Jeonghan’s shoulders.

Only then he realized that Jeonghan’s shoulders are slightly trembling.

He quickly spun his husband around so he could look at his face and alas, tears are streaming down Jeonghan’s cheeks. Seungcheol’s heart pains. “Baby, why? What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”

Jeonghan hits him on the chest. “Don’t be stupid. It’s everything I could ever ask for.”

The older takes his time just caressing Jeonghan’s wet cheeks with his thumb as he patiently waits for the latter to continue. Jeonghan had always needed enough time so he could say his feelings.

His voice is soft as he breathes out.

“I’m just… I can’t believe this is really happening now…”

Jeonghan’s eyes travelled around. At first, it was just a dream. Jeonghan would always joke about how he would probably end up being forever exposed in front of the cameras. He thought that whatever privacy out there would be snatched away from him, but Seungcheol showed him an intimacy that they kept together like a promise. And now, right now, he is standing on their safe haven. This is the place where he would build himself with more memories as he invites their families and friends, and where he could build a family of his own; all of that being done beside his lover – his now partner-in-life.

Finally, his eyes are locked on a loving gaze.

Jeonghan sighs.

“How did I deserve you…”

“I asked myself the same thing when you dedicated a whole-ass album for me.”

The room became filled with laughter. “What can I say? You inspire me a lot,” Jeonghan replies with a playful grin plastered on his lips. Seungcheol nuzzles his neck and oh, how Jeonghan loves that as well. That definitely sits on a higher place in his hierarchy of needs.

Pulling back to wipe the beads of tears sitting on the corner of Jeonghan’s eyes, Seungcheol thinks his world is just beginning. He leans in to catch Jeonghan’s lips in a gentle kiss. “I love you,” Seungcheol would use these words as a bridge to connect the small distance in between their lips. “I love you, too,” and Jeonghan, with his eyes closed, would meet him halfway.

Such lovers.

They bask in the silence of the moment for a while. Just securing arms around waist and neck, soft kisses planted on each other’s faces, they’re all fulfilling with happiness.

They sigh in contentment.

Jeonghan opens his eyes.

Seungcheol saw a story unfolding; a story of a family, of friends, of children running around the house.

Or maybe this is a new chapter of his life and he can’t wait to write the story with his husband.

Seungcheol beams, “We’re going to be great authors.”

Jeonghan snickers, “Do you mean lyricists?”

“Whatever. We’re great writers. We’re going to make this chapter of our lives so good, everyone would be staring at us in awe.”

“Can’t wait!”

And while Jeonghan did dedicate his last album for his husband, he thinks it’s not going to be the last after all, especially if he’s going to write something that may include children in the future with his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> BITCH WE'RE DONE. You just survived another mess. Congratulations.
> 
> If anyone's going to ask then yes, I enjoyed writing this universe uwu. You can ask about this universe more if you'd like haha becus for real this jeongcheol is cute my heart is hurting. AND ALSO WOW I just realized I also made a seungcheol-centric fic on his bday and now we have a jeonghan-centric fic today (except im not a day late haha oh no) YAY would u believe that????
> 
> i'll edit this soon again
> 
> i hope i can update hell bus soon hahahaha
> 
> Anyway, y'know the drill, comments are absolutely welcomed!


End file.
